


Blame it on the Firewhisky

by weightyghosts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Flangst?, Humor, Infidelity, James Potter is a drunk tosser, M/M, Making Up, Marauders era, Mild Angst, Peter has to take care of him, Remus Lupin Loves Sirius Black, Remus Lupin has a repressed biting kink, Remus Lupin has the patience of a saint, but humour please, but it’s kind of an honest mistake, well a drunken mistake at the least, what, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightyghosts/pseuds/weightyghosts
Summary: Sirius makes a drunken mistake at a Hufflepuff party and has to find a way to convince Remus that he’s still completely devoted to him. Unfortunately, Sirius is also still very drunk and really just wants to go to sleep.Aka Remus’ patience is stretched beyond its reasonable limits.Aka Sirius is a bad doggie.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning of possible trigger: the people kissing at the beginning of this fic are equally drunk, no one is being taken advantage of, but if alcohol and consent makes you uncomfortable, then please skip ahead or don’t read <3  
>   
> Now, a huge, giant thank you to fishscalesky for reading (and rereading and rereading) this story and for cheering me on! You're awesome, thank you. Go check out her wonderful work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishscalesky/pseuds/fishscalesky)!

Sirius Black loved snogging. It was rather one of his favourite pastimes (just above tormenting Snivellus), and up until recently, four months and three weeks ago to be exact, he’d thought that snogging was as good as it could get. If he was involved in the snogging, it was bound to be brilliant because he was brilliant at snogging. Ask anyone. 

What occurred four months and three weeks ago, was that Sirius discovered there was a way to make kissing even better, to make it a mind-blowing, body-shaking experience. All he had to do was kiss Remus Lupin. And _Merlin,_ did Sirius fucking _love_ kissing Remus Lupin. It quickly became his preferred way to spend his time. 

Last week, during a thoroughly delicious snogging session, Sirius briefly considered placing one of his infamous Permanent Sticking Charms on their lips so they never had to part. But that would have impeded his other hobby: consuming firewhisky. (Also occasionally eating and shouting obscenities at his brother, but he could’ve sorted something out.)

The party this evening seemed to have an abundance of both Remus-kisses and firewhisky, and both in excess. It was a raucous affair, in celebration of Hufflepuff’s defeat of Ravenclaw in Quidditch, and boy do those Hufflepuffs know how to throw a party.

He couldn’t be sure how much firewhisky he’d ingested, but seeing as he could hardly stand up straight at the moment, it was safe to assume it had been a lot. There might have also been a butterbeer or two at some point. Or maybe Remus had drunk the butterbeer. Sirius could certainly taste it on his lips now. 

His mind swam back into consciousness and he realized there was something hard and uncomfortable pushing into his back. There was also something hard pushing against his front, but it was more soft and pleasant. 

His tongue was definitely in action, and he should probably do something with his hands (Remus did enjoy a good bum squeeze during times like these), but it was entirely too much effort to move his arms from their resting place on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Remus didn’t seem to mind though, judging by the throaty noise he’d just made. It wasn’t a noise Sirius had heard before, but that’s alright. He also seemed to be producing more saliva than usual, but that’s alright too. There was a hand slipping under his shirt, and Sirius sighed happily, making Remus’s shoulders shake with giggles. Remus didn’t often giggle, but that’s alright. 

He found a way for his brain to send signals to his limbs again, and slid his hands down Remus’ chest and abdomen, and around to his cute little bum.

“Bloody hell,” Remus whispered, though it didn’t sound like Remus, but that’s al-

Wait. That didn’t sound like Remus?

Sirius sluggishly opened his eyes (not a small feat), and looked up into the bleary, blinking brown eyes of someone that was definitely not his boyfriend. “Agh!” He exclaimed, pushing the person away from him, “The bloody hell’re you doing!”

The person, a bloke, a student, a Ravenclaw by the looks of him, stumbled backwards, tripped over a chair, and fell in what seemed like slow motion, landing on his bottom.

“Whaz’tha for, Black?” The Ravenclaw boy asked indignantly, though his outrage was severely undermined by how much he was slurring his words.

“You were kissing me!”

“You asked m’too!”

“I- what?” Asked him to? Sirius would never ask anyone to kiss him that wasn’t a honey-haired werewolf with a repressed biting kink.

“You dragged m’in here!” The boy said as he slowly stood up. He swayed heavily on his feet before stumbling sideways into a desk, which he managed to keep himself upright with. “Ow. I mean, I think y’did. Someone did the dragging in the...here.”

Ah, good. At least they were both completely shit-faced.

“Well y’shouldn’t snog dunk- _drunk_ people,” Sirius declared, quite righteously, though he had a sneaking suspicion his outrage was also being undermined. 

“Neither should you!” The other boy pointed out.

Sirius thought about this for a second, then decided he would rather be doing anything other than thinking. “Fair enough,” he replied pleasantly. 

He straightened himself up, taking a deep breath to steady the alcohol he could feel dancing through his veins, and took a step away from the door he’d been leaning against (and the large brass doorknob that had been digging into his back). He walked towards the Ravenclaw, almost tripping over his own feet, and stuck his hand out to shake the boy’s, but missed wildly and jabbed him somewhere south of his ribs. “Whoopsy, sorry, mate.” 

The boy waved him off and pushed away from the desk, moving quickly towards the door.

“Hey! I’m going tha’way!” Sirius yelled.

“’S’only one exit, Black.”

Sirius was fairly certain there were two, but he could have been seeing double and therefore didn’t trust his eyes. He nudged the other boy out of the way and opened the door, walking through and blinking into the sudden brightness of the torch-lit hall.

“Where the sweet Circe am I?” He mumbled to himself, not able to remember what part of the castle he was in or how he’d gotten there. Damn Hogwarts for having so many wings and hallways and walls that all look alike. 

“Did y’know your hair smells like- like candy floss?” the Ravenclaw slurred, coming up from behind Sirius and leaning in to his side. 

“Huh,” Sirius replied distractedly. He had no idea why that would be, and didn’t really care at the moment. Where even were his so-called best friends? 

“Y’know what?” The boy asked. 

“Mmh?” He tried to focus his eyes on any portraits or landmarks so he could figure out where he was. There seemed to be a fair number of students in the hall; it must not be past curfew yet. How pathetic. Blackout drunk before curfew.

He felt warm puffs of breath on his neck. Was that the painting of the fruit near the kitchens? Were they near the Hufflepuff common room? That rang a bell, didn’t it?

“We should do this again when we’re sober,” the boy said directly into Sirius’ right ear.

“Er, I actually have a- _Moony!”_ Sirius called excitedly when he spotted his boyfriend, relief flooding through him at the sight. Moony will be able to tell him where he is. 

Remus was standing very still after just emerging from a hidden door with a few other people Sirius didn’t bother looking at. Remus didn’t look very happy for some reason.

“A what?” The Ravenclaw mumbled questioningly into Sirius’ neck. 

A muscle in Remus’ jaw twitched and it was like a switch had been flicked: he stormed over to Sirius, fists clenched, with an absolutely murderous look on his face. Sirius couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was when he wanted to kill someone, his eyes bright and deadly. 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing, Sirius?”

“Aw, why’re you grumpy, Moony?” Sirius pouted at his beautiful angry boyfriend.

“Ohh, ’s’this Moony?” The boy asked, lifting his head and circling a heavy arm around Sirius’ shoulders, “I thought y’said, ‘ _moon me_ ,’ which I thought was a bit, y’know, aggressive since it was our first time snogging.” 

Sirius giggled. He was definitely going to ask Remus to moon him later. He was about to tell Remus so, when he noticed the hurt look flash across his face, followed by stone cold fury.

“Snogging?” Remus asked in a deep, dangerous voice.

Sirius frowned at him, then turned to the Ravenclaw boy, having to lean back so their faces weren’t too close. He’d forgotten they’d been accidentally kissing. He looked back at Remus for an explanation for this strange turn of events. Remus was always able to explain things so very well with his smart words. 

“I see,” Remus said, and Sirius swore he saw the wolf lurk behind his amber eyes; not the playful wolf who liked to romp around with Padfoot, but the wolf that would tear a human to shreds if given the chance. “Guess you don’t need me around, do you, Sirius?”

“Moony!” Sirius whined, attempting to push the other boy off of him. “It’s not like that! ’S’just a mistake!” 

He wished he wasn’t so pissed so he could properly explain to Remus what had happened; he was sure Remus would laugh about it when he knew all the facts. He managed to prop the boy against the door of the classroom, and finally got a good look at him in the warm light. A small laugh escaped his lips. 

“Look, Moony, Moons, look, you’re practically twins.”

This wasn’t strictly true. But the boy was tall and lanky, with similarly-coloured hair to Remus’. He whipped his head back to Remus with a grin on his face, the bun on top of his head wobbling carelessly, certain that Remus was about to start laughing with him. He did not.

“Sirius,” he said in that same low voice, “When have you ever known me to wear a fucking _Ravenclaw Quidditch jersey?”_

Sirius’ eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he looked back at the not-Remus-bloke. Sure enough, he was wearing a blue and silver Quidditch jersey. 

“When’d you put that on?” He asked, suddenly very annoyed with this person he only now hazily recognized from one of his classes. Herbology maybe. 

Remus huffed. “Don’t worry, Sirius, I’m sure you can offer to take it off for him. Don’t let me stop you.”

“Noo, Moony! I don’t want to take anything off, it’s-”

But Remus shoved Sirius aside and kept walking down the hall, not noticing, or not caring, that Sirius had tipped over and fallen into a statue of a badger. It gave Sirius a dirty stare for disturbing it, before returning to its regal position upon a boulder. 

“Y’r boyfriend doesn’t seem very happy,” the boy stated, helping Sirius stand up, then helping him again when they both fell back over.

“No, I don’t suppose he is,” Sirius murmured, brushing off the boy and starting to walk away in the direction Remus went. At least, he was pretty sure it was this way. He called over his shoulder as he went, “Bye, Ravenclaw.”

“M’name’s Benjy!”

“Yeah, bye, Benny,” Sirius said, waving vaguely behind him and pushing through a group of Hufflepuff girls. His mind was whirling like the first time he tried to apparate, but he managed to focus on one thing: Moony. Moony thinks he cheated on him. _His_ Moony thinks he cheated on him. His Moony is upset. 

He has to find his Moony.

  
  


*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I promise, I never want to kiss anyone other than you. Why would I? You’re bloody fantastic at it.”

“Reeemus! Come back!”

Sirius had finally caught up to him around the corner from Gryffindor tower. Remus wasn’t nearly as drunk so he had the advantage over Sirius, since he wasn’t tripping over his own feet every few steps, but Sirius knew all the shortcuts and could skip through them in his sleep. Which he very nearly was.

“Remus!”

“Get the fuck away from me,” Remus snapped.

“Noo, wait, you don’t understand!”

Remus quickened his stride until he reached the portrait of the Great Lady. “Flobberworm,” he growled the password to her.

“Don’t get cross with me, dear,” she sniffed, swinging open to reveal the entrance to the common room.

“Moony!” Sirius awkwardly climbed through after him, and- “Argh!” -promptly tripped over the edge of the rug, landing hard on his knee and splayed out on the floor. He groaned and slowly rolled onto his back, blinking up into the furious face of his (hopefully still) boyfriend.

“How bloody pissed are you?” Remus asked through gritted teeth. 

“M’not pissed,” Sirius immediately answered, his natural instinct to always deny being intoxicated.

“Really?” Remus narrowed his eyes at him, “So you’re sober enough to decide to snog someone who isn’t your boyfriend?”

Oops. 

“No!” he denied, “No, Moony, no way. I am in fact exter- _extremely_ pissed. I doubt I’d recognize my own mother right now.” Sirius nodded fervently, then realized what he’d said and cringed, not wanting to think about his ghastly mother right then. He let out another grunt of pain as he twisted onto his sore knee and attempted to stand up. “Give us a hand, will you?”

“I think you’ve been given enough hands tonight,” Remus replied coolly. Sirius watched him turn on his heel and storm over to the stairs that led to the boys’ dorms, not sparing a glance over his shoulder once.

Apparently the alcohol in Sirius’s body had an easier time rushing to his head while he was horizontal, making it almost impossible to haul himself up, but when he managed to become vertical again, he looked around the room for the first time. It was fairly full, mostly younger years, with a handful of fellow sixth years as well- and everyone was watching him.

“Pleasant evening, Black?” Lily asked from the large couch in front of the fire where she sat with Marlene and Alice. The evidence that Lily was very much enjoying Sirius’ distress was written all over her face.

“Not quite the- the adjective I’d use, no, Evans,” Sirius replied, attempting to straighten his shirt and dust off his jeans.

“Shame,” she said, turning back to her friends. They were playing some sort of game with their wands, shooting shapes out of them and laughing and-

Oh no. Sirius looked at his empty hands, then patted down his body, unable to feel the thin hard object that was his lifeline. 

“Fuck!” He shouted. 

“What’s wrong, Sirius?” Marlene asked, in a much kinder voice than Lily’s. 

“Bloody fuck, I’ve misplaced my wand,” he mumbled, yanking up his jeans to see if he’d stuck it in his boots again. Damn. The one thing a wizard is supposed to keep track of at all times. 

He felt naked without it but was resigned to the fact that he had something more important to do: win Remus back. Plus, he’d rather take a bath in stinksap than trudge all the way back to that part of the castle right now. He turned towards the same staircase Remus had disappeared to, not catching the quiet voices behind him.

“Should we tell him it’s-” 

“Shh, he’ll figure it out.”

He opened the door to their room, indistinct voices coming to a halt, only to have Remus try to shut it on him. 

“S’not very nice,” Sirius grumbled, pushing forward and ducking underneath his arm.

“Neither is cheating on your-”

“PADFOOT!”

Sirius turned slowly and frowned in confusion at the lumpy shape sprawled out on the dormitory floor. “Prongs?” He asked, perplexed, “What do you think you’re doing here?”

James chuckled. “I live here you drunk tosser.”

“No, you don’t!” Sirius refuted indignantly, pointing an accusing finger at the intruder. Sirius registered somewhere in his mind that Remus sighed in a way that meant his patience was wearing thin- or was in fact non-existent.

“This is _my_ room,” Sirius declared, “Mine and Moony’s. And you’re the drunk tosser.”

“Am not. And it’s my room too. And Peter lives here as well, right Peter?”

“ _Peter?"_ Sirius shrieked, swinging his body around to see where James had gestured vaguely. Sure enough, there was Peter, sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed with a weary expression. “Wormtail! What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing here?”

“Pretty sure I live here?”

“No, you _don’t_ ,” Sirius whined, his shoulders drooping heavily with annoyance and exhaustion. He just wanted to forget about this evening and go to sleep with his Moony wrapped around him. “Always bloody intruding in _my_ room. I formally request that you leave.”

Peter glanced at Remus helplessly. Remus said nothing as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in soothing circles, taking deep breaths through his nose and most likely counting backwards from one hundred. Sirius smiled at the familiar sight.

“Piss off, Padfoot,” James half-heartedly chastised, his head lolling to one side as he gazed up at Sirius, “You can’t make us leave our own room, you silly mutt.”

“But it’s _my_ r-”

“Shut up, Sirius!” Remus snapped, his hands flying away from his face as his restraint finally went out the window, “Or do you need a Ravenclaw bloke to help you with that?”

“Oh ha ha, Lupin,” he replied, rolling his eyes, “You think you’re _so_ funny with your jokes.” 

Sirius had had enough of standing, so he wobbled over to James, who was making grabby hands at him, and slumped down to the floor, settling his head on James’ belly. 

“What’s this about a Ravenclaw bloke?” Peter inquired.

“Nothing!” Sirius answered quickly, as James’ arms loosely wrapped around him and he snuggled in further to his pseudo brother.

“Sirius got himself a new boyfriend tonight,” Remus replied with horribly fake cheerfulness that made Sirius wince, “So you don’t have to worry about walking in on us anymore, lads!”

“Pads, what d’you do?” James asked, attempting to keep his voice stern but it sounded too sleepy and garbled to be reproachful. 

“I did nothing,” he said stubbornly, chin held high, “I don’t even remember how I got in that classroom.”

“Which classroom?” Peter asked.

“Dunno. The old, dusty one?”

“Oh, sure,” Peter nodded.

“Bad doggie,” James chastised, probably meaning to swat Sirius’ head but ending up patting him affectionately.

“Am not,” he refuted, “I didn’t do anything wrong!” Part of him knew this wasn’t true, but the bigger part of him was _certain_ none of this was his fault and if he could just be allowed to kip for a little-

“You are unbelievable!” Remus growled, grabbing a pillow from the nearest bed and whipping it straight at Sirius’ head with that shocking werewolf strength of his, “You snogged him!”

“Bad, bad doggie,” James repeated, swiping the pillow from Sirius and placing it under his own head, his eyelids drooping heavily.

“Alright, maybe we kissed,” Sirius relented, hoping the truth would set him free and Remus would finally forgive him and he could _finally_ go to sleep, “But that’s all!”

“You aren’t _allowed_ to kiss anyone else, you absolute fucking arsehole!”

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Sirius said petulantly, dodging a second pillow attack.

Yikes. The look he got from Remus? Sirius was surprised he didn’t just spontaneously burst into fiendfyre. He immediately cowered like a puppy who’d been scolded. 

“Nevermindyesyoucan.” 

“You can tell _me_ what to do, Moony,” James slurred seductively, his hazel eyes firmly shut. 

“Oi! Don’t flirt with my boyfriend!”

“Your what, now?” Remus asked, his voice deceptively calm as he uncrossed his arms to place them on his hips. “Your boyfriend? You think I want to be your boyfriend when I can’t trust you not to- to play bloody tonsil tennis with other people?”

Sirius blinked at him. 

“Moons, I swear I cannot play tonsil tennis with other people because I don’t even know what a tennis is.”

“I’m going to fucking murder you.” Remus took his shoe off and raised his hand to launch it at Sirius, but was hastily interrupted by Peter. 

“You can’t! It’s shepherd's pie for lunch tomorrow!” 

The two of them turned to look at him incredulously, as James let out a soft snore, and Peter withered slightly under Remus’ glare. 

“What?” he murmured, and Sirius could tell from his fidgeting that he was contemplating shifting into Wormtail and hiding under his dresser, “Sirius loves shepherd's pie.”

“Cheers, Petey,” Sirius grinned, then focused back on Remus, “Moony, love, can you wait to murder me until after shepherd’s pie day?”

He only just got his arms up in time to block the shoe that was hurled at his face. It bounced off him and landed on James, who twitched and mumbled nonsense under his breath. 

“You think it’s funny to cheat on me?” Remus bellowed, and then, his whole body seemed to deflate, like all the air, or the fight, had been taken out of him. “I don’t care how drunk you are, how could you do this to me?”

Sirius’ heart clenched as Remus’ voice broke at the end. This was going all wrong. He would never hurt his Moony. It was just a misunderstanding. If only his addled mind could think clearly enough to explain it properly. 

“Moons…” he whispered, trying to extract himself from James’ limbs. 

Remus shook his head and turned around, climbing into bed and yanking the drapes shut around him, bringing a loaded silence to the room. Sirius hoped that by the morning, all the firewhisky he’d consumed tonight would erase the memory of Remus’ crushed expression, his face creased with sadness. Sirius never wanted to see that again. 

“Pete, help me up.”

Peter scrambled off his bed and over to Sirius, reaching out to haul him to his feet, and Sirius held onto him until he was sure he was able to stand on his own. Peter shot him a funny look but said nothing as he knelt down to try and wake James. 

“I didn’t cheat on him,” Sirius insisted. Peter nodded placatingly, clearly unconvinced, and Sirius’ mouth twisted with irritation. How could he think he would cheat on Moony? How could _Remus_ ever think that? 

He stepped over James’s unconscious body with a new determination, and stumbled to Remus’ bed, pulling the scarlet curtains back to reveal Remus laying on his side, facing away from Sirius. 

“Moony.”

“Just go away, Sirius,” he said in a thick voice.

“No, you know that will never happen,” Sirius replied, and climbed onto the bed, accidentally shoving his knee into the soft part of Remus’ thigh as he closed the drapes behind him. 

“Ow, fuck!” Remus growled, bolting upright against the headboard and glaring at Sirius as he rubbed his leg, “Why can’t you leave me alone?”

“Because!” Sirius shouted. He needed everything to just stop whirling so fast so that he could explain himself properly. “Listen to me! You have to listen. I didn’t mean to kiss him.”

“Oh right, you just tripped and fell onto his mouth, then?”

“No! I don’t know!” Sirius took a deep breath. “I truly don’t remember going into the classroom with him.”

Concern flickered across Remus’ face for a moment, and he hesitated on whatever he had been about to say. 

“Rem,” Sirius pushed on, “I promise- I would never do that on purpose! You know I wouldn’t!” He waited for Remus to reply, but he stayed quiet, seemingly intent on staring at his knees. 

Sirius rubbed his bleary eyes, ignoring a heavy thunk and Peter cursing under his breath from somewhere outside the curtains. He had to fix this. How did _this_ happen, anyway? He tried to sort out the evening in his head. “I remember… I remember drinking. Lots and lots of drinking. And we were dancing, weren’t we? In the Hufflepuff common room?”

“Yes,” Remus mumbled, then cleared his throat, “You were dancing with James on one of the tables.”

“Right. And you were talking to someone-”

“Peter.”

“Right, but then you left.”

“No, I didn’t,” Remus sighed, “You left.”

“No, I saw you leave and wondered where you’d gone so I followed you.”

“You must have followed the wrong person then!” Remus yelled, exasperated. 

“I’m sorry!” Sirius insisted, “I thought it was you and then there were so many people everywhere and I definitely drank way too much, Moony, and you were there and I was so happy to be with you! I just wanted to kiss you and then I think we stumbled into a wall and the next thing I know I’m up against a door with my hands on the wrong bum!” 

Honestly. Did Remus even realize the effect he had on Sirius? It was really all his fault for his sweet kisses and cute bum turning Sirius’ brain to mush all the time. Probably best to keep that thought to himself, though. “As soon as I realized it wasn’t you I pushed him away.”

Remus looked up at the ceiling and let out a long, weary exhale. 

“Moony,” Sirius continued softly, “I promise, I never want to kiss anyone other than you. Why would I? You’re bloody fantastic at it. Can’t stop thinking about kissing you. Can’t stop thinking about _you._ I mean, I was thinking about you while kissing...not you.”

“I don’t know, Sirius.”

“Re, Rem, look at me.” He held his breath for the three long seconds it took for Remus to meet his eyes. “I solemnly swear not to kiss anyone else ever again.”

“Ever?” Remus raised an eyebrow at him, “In your entire life?”

“Ever!” Sirius repeated, slightly affronted that Remus would imply he would even _want_ to kiss anyone else at any point, “But if I do,” he added cheekily, nudging Remus’ leg with his foot, “I promise to think about you the whole time, yeah?”

Remus pressed his lips together in an exaggerated frown. There were still lines of unhappiness around his mouth but Sirius could see his eyes starting to twinkle with amusement and relief. The sight lifted a melancholy weight from his shoulders, one that Sirius hadn’t even realized had been in place since Remus had walked away from him earlier. 

“Moons, his bum was nowhere near as juicy as yours,” he said, his tone somber and serious, “It was horrible.”

“Oh, wow,” Remus replied in a deadpan, “You’ve had a rough night.” 

“I have. The slobber too, Moony! Ugh!”

“My heart truly goes out to you, Sirius.”

“So considerate, my Moonshine,” he grinned, starting to lean closer to Remus, his eyes set on the right pair of lips. 

“Don’t kiss me!” Remus immediately squirmed away, “You’ll taste like someone else, that’s disgusting!”

Sirius stuck out his bottom lip, but then a wicked smile spread across his face. “If only there was something you could do to fix that,” he said suggestively, remembering the time he had drunk hot chocolate and Remus had devoured his mouth until all he could taste was his boyfriend. 

Remus thought about it, his head cocking to the side, eyes flickering over Sirius’ head and face. He moved smoothly towards him, his eyes distinctly set on Sirius’ lips. “Hm, maybe you’re right,” he whispered in a voice that never failed to send a warm tingling feeling through Sirius. 

Remus almost closed the gap between them, when suddenly, he reached up and yanked something from Sirius’ bun and said, “ _aguamenti!”_

“Aaarrrggrrg!” Sirius gasped and spluttered, turning his face away from the powerful stream of water coming from the wand pointed at his mouth. 

“You drowning Padfoot?” he heard Peter call. 

“Don’t concern yourself, Pete,” Remus replied cheerily, releasing the spell with a flick. 

“All right,” Peter replied in a strained voice, then grunted like he was lifting something heavy, mumbling about ‘stocky Quidditch players.’ 

Sirius, completely soaking wet and much more awake than a second ago, turned back to Remus slowly and spat water from his mouth at him. Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

“Sorry, Padfoot,” he said, his cheeks quivering from trying not to grin too widely, “I was aiming for a light trickle, but I guess it came out a bit stronger than that.”

“Maybe just a bit, Rem-” Sirius’ eyes widened as he realized what Remus was holding. “Moony! How’d you find my wand!”

Remus looked at him like he had just asked what colour shirt he was wearing. “It was in your hair…” he stated, “Where it’s been all night.”

“You’re a genius, Re,” Sirius cooed, taking back his wand from Remus’ outstretched hand, “Bloody brilliant.” 

Remus smiled and let out a half-hearted laugh. The two of them slipped into silence as Sirius directed a few lackluster drying spells at himself. He gave up after a minute and set his wand down on the bed, glancing up at Remus. His expression was shy, something Sirius hadn’t seen in a while since Remus had grown so comfortable with him and their intimacy. He could feel the bitter sting of guilt and remorse, thinking that he had shaken Remus’ confidence in him, or worse, in himself.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you, Re,” he said in a gentle, pleading voice, “Do you forgive me?”

“I don’t know, Pads,” Remus replied. He let out a long exhale, and they were close enough that his breath reached Sirius’ face, cooling his damp skin. “I really didn’t like seeing you with him.”

“I know, Moons, I know.” Sirius raised his hand up to stroke Remus’ cheek tenderly in silent apology. “I promise I don’t want to be with anyone else, I can’t even think about anyone else because my thoughts are all filled up by you.” Remus’ eyes softened and his lips pulled into a small smile, which Sirius reflected back. “And I’m happy to keep it that way. Do you believe me?”

Remus reached out to take Sirius’ other hand in his, intertwining their fingers. They both watched Remus’ thumb gently brush the silky skin of his wrist for a few moments. 

“Yeah, I believe you. And I forgive you.”

Sirius expelled a hard breath through a wide smile and surged forward- before remembering himself and stopping, looking into Remus’ eyes for permission. Remus smiled and leaned in to brush his nose along Sirius’, nuzzling in the same way their animal selves do when they greet each other and as they part before the dawn transformation. The two boys moved in sync and brought their lips together in a soft, familiar kiss.

“I love you so much,” Sirius whispered into Remus’ mouth. He heard his boyfriend’s breath catch and he pulled back slightly to watch Remus’ warm amber eyes light up with joy. 

Sirius had said it once before, well, sort of stuttered it back to Remus after he’d said it. It wasn’t something Sirius was used to hearing or saying, and Remus understood that he wasn’t comfortable with it, that he showed his love in other ways. But seeing Remus’ reaction to his words now, Sirius vowed to himself that he would tell him every day from now on.

“I love you too, Pads,” Remus said, before grabbing Sirius’ face between his hands and kissing him soundly, eating up the happy noise Sirius made at the back of his throat. “But maybe no more firewhisky for a while, yeah?”

“No problem, Re, I get drunk enough on your kisses alone,” Sirius mumbled against his lips, sniggering as Remus made a face at him. “C’mere,” he said, moving away only far enough to kick off his boots. He lay back, his still-mostly-wet hair fanning out on Remus’ pillow, and tugged on his boyfriend’s wrist. 

“Bring me that juicy bum, Moony.”

“ _Sirius,_ ” Remus chided, a hot blush spreading up his neck and settling in his cheeks. Despite his embarrassment, he toed off his one remaining shoe and lay down with Sirius, curling up close. 

Sirius hummed happily and curved his hand around Remus’ hip to his arse, resting it there for the night. Remus shook his head but didn’t make any moves to dislodge it. He tangled their legs together and rested his cheek on Sirius’ shoulder, his hand moving into place over his boyfriend’s heart. Right where it should be.

“Sirius?” Remus asked drowsily.

“Mmh?” 

“Why does your hair smell like candy floss?”

“No bloody clue, Moony,” Sirius muttered, as his eyes slipped closed.

“But-”

“Bad doggie.” 

The two of them froze at the sound of James’ muffled voice coming from his own bed across the dorm room. 

“Bad...bad doggie,” James mumbled in his sleep.

They snorted with laughter, shaking with the effort of keeping quiet, and almost losing it when they heard Peter shushing and comforting James, his voice also coming from the same bed. There were soft whistling sounds, followed by a loud rumbling snore as their friends drifted back off. 

Remus tilted his head up to look at Sirius and they grinned at each other, making an unspoken agreement to tease their mates relentlessly in the morning. Sirius leaned forward to plant a sleepy kiss on Remus’ beautiful smile.

“Love you,” he whispered, laying his head back and letting his eyes fall shut.

“Love you, too,” he distantly heard, the words washing over him like Remus’ warm breath on his neck. 

As Sirius fell into a deep sleep, he knew that, though his head may still be spinning, his world had been righted again, back on its axis with his Moony at its centre.

  
  


*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I call the Fat Lady the Great Lady, not because fat is a bad word, but because JK Rowling is fatphobic as hell and I don’t trust her motives in naming characters.*
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated :)  
> Come say hi on instagram @weightyghosts0!


End file.
